


Pretended or Real

by Carolinne_1995



Category: Host Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Host Clubs, siblings rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinne_1995/pseuds/Carolinne_1995
Summary: Could a girl, who has never had a real boyfriend, start a relationship full of love with a boy, who is a flamboyant Prime host of a Japanese night club? Could she finally silence her perfect sister, who she is compared to nonstop? Could she really fall in love with her crush and friend from her high school years? Read along and pull yourself into the world of romance.
Relationships: Akali/Sakkumi, Sakura/Masaomi, Yua/Ren





	1. Chapter 1 - part 1

Akali's POV

I wasn't feeling the best, as always my sister was the perfect one. No wonder, she was the typical Japanese daughter of our parents. At age of 24, she was already married, with 4 and 2 years old boys. Fuuto and Wataru were the sweetest boys out there, I can't lie, but I would appreciate it if my parents and my sister stopped rubbing it into my eyes. 

I decided to take some time off my day by visiting some fine establishments and have some drinks. My feets brought me to a host club that my best friends Yua, or Yuii as I call her, mentioned once. Phantom host club. Well, why not. And so I walked inside. 

A strange atmosphere enveloped me, it was like I stepped into a time machine. Everything was themed into the 17th - 18th century, from clothes of employees, through decorations to the whole room. I was strange, but pleasant at the same time. A young boy, looking almost like a teenager, walked to me. "Good evening miss. My name is Ukyo and I will be seating you tonight, follow me please m'lady." he gave me a professional smile and walked me to one of the It was surprising how the round black table and the seat of a 'U' shaped sofa, that was coated in the soft material of magenta pink, only underlined the beauty of the rosewood walls. There were also 2 mid-sized mirrors with very old looking frames. And the last touch was heavy black curtains. "Get comfortable, one of our Hosts will be here for you in a blink." Ukyo smiled softly and walked away. 

As he said, it was only a blink, before a peeked through the curtains, that Ukyo covered my booth with. Sakkumi Kageyama... Once his vibrant cobalt blue eyes found mine, his lips curled into a charming smile, that sent butterflies to my stomach. "Akali! What a wonderful surprise!" he exclaimed happily and slipped through curtains, setting a bottle of champagne on the table along with two glasses. "I never thought I'd see you here." he chuckled. "Really?" I asked. "Oh yes, you were always the shy one. I wouldn't bet on you coming here," he smirked and poured the liquid into both glasses. 

I looked up at him and, once my eyes met his smiley face, I immediately looked down at my feet, feeling my cheeks on fire. I always had a crush on him, but I know, I wouldn't ever stand a chance compared to the girls that normally surround him. "Have you noticed that once you walked in, all the eyes were on you?" he chuckled. "I don't believe that." I swiped the compliment under the table, taking a sip of champagne. 

"So how's your life been? I haven't seen you in a good while." he leaned back on the sofa, keeping his irresistible eyes on me. "I was in America, on tour with the company. Nothing special." I said softly and look back at him. I felt my cheeks burning under his gaze. "You know, you're cute when you blush." he winked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. 

"C-can you stop it?" I looked down because I knew that if I'd kept eye contact, I wouldn't be able to resist his charm. "Stop what?" he asked, confused. "This whole complement thing," I said looking down. "Is it making you uncomfortable?" his lips brushed on my ear as he leaned to whisper, his warm breath prickling the hair on the back of my head. "Yes, stop." I shifted to the right, creating a bigger gap between us. "Uh, sorry for that I guess." he rubbed the back of his neck in confusement. 

"Can I ask something from you, before you leave?" he said when I was about to walk out of the booth. "Yes?" I looked back at him. "I don't need you to remember me, I only need you to never forget me." he gave me a charming smile and a wink that woke the butterflies in my stomach again.


	2. Chapter 1 - part 2

Akali's POV

Few days passed since my visit to the Phantom club and I couldn’t manage to squeeze Kumi out of my head. It was this hard to let his smile out of my head when we were graduating high school. It took me over a month to stop seeing him everywhere I went. Every time I met him, my mind was wondering about three things, first, can he be serious and stand a relationship, or is he only a playful flirt, second would he even consider me as a possible partner or am I just one of his many ‘girls for flit’, and third would he ever hurt me, can I trust him? These three always stopped me from falling for his charm. But internally I knew I can’t fight it for too long… and if I continue meeting him, I will eventually fall for him again...

And so I found myself in the luxury booth of the Phantom club again. “Ukyo told me you’re here.” Kumi smiled charmingly as he walked into the booth, closing the curtains behind him. “Do you wait for me every day?” I asked him openly as for the past few times I was here, he always came to spend my visit with him. “You’re my favorite customer, by far.” he winked and sat next to me, placing his hand on the headboard, turning his body openly to me. I kept sitting stiffly facing the table. 

“Would it hurt for you to look at me?” he asked, his voice sweet as honey. I sighed and turned my head towards him on which he smiled at me and kept his eyes on mine. “Why are you staring at me like that?” I asked him. “Your eyes are so expressive and beautiful, I can’t help it, but get lost in them.” his lips curled into a smile, his compliment sending shivers down my spine. “Why do you keep flirting with me like that?” I asked, picking all my courage. “Oh that’s easy, firstly, it is my job as a host to conversate and flirt with guests…” he winked seductively “...secondly I simply like you Kali, can’t you see?” he chuckled, without breaking eye contact. 

I took a sharp breath and squeezed my hands together. “Oh come on, am I that bad?” he sighed and I realized he is being genuine, he isn’t doing this as to an ordinary customer. “I can’t say if you’re serious or not.” I sighed. “Can I prove it in some way?” he asked, reaching for my hand, but I shifted away from him a little. “I guess yes, but I don’t know how,” I said taking a deep breath. “That’s a good start, at least.” he nodded, leaning back on the sofa. 

After a little silence I decided to go, so I stood up, but he let out a little whining sound “Oww, don’t go, stay a little longer. You can pick a theme for a little talk.” he added a charming smile on the end and I don’t know how, but I found myself sitting on the sofa again, keeping the gap between us, but close enough to touch him, if I wanted to. “So you are single now?” the question slipped me so naturally, that I didn’t have time to stop myself… “Oh so you are interested in me.” he smirked winningly “Checking up the battlefield for any opponent?” he winked referring to other girls. “Would you be sweet enough to answer me?” I asked with a sight. 

Normally I would like his personality and his little games, but now, as I asked the most embarrassing question in my head at the time, I simply wanted the answer. “I am as single as you need me.” he winked. Did he just give me a hint to make a move? Surely not, he wouldn’t, would he? “If you say a word, I would follow,” he said, dragging his index finger over his lips, which shot an electric jolt through my body…


	3. Chapter 1 - part 3

Akali's POV

“So, Akali, how is life going for you?” my mother asked me when we were setting the table for dinner. “As usual,” I replied shortly, placing the cutlery on the table. A doorbell ring echoed through the apartment reminding us my perfect sister arrived and soon the hallway was filled with the lively chirping of my two nephews. Fuuto ran like a cheetah through the hall and jumped into my arms. “Auntie Kali!!!” he yelled and hugged me with a crushing force. 

“Hey little one, how are you?” I petted his hair, once he softened his grip and oxygen returned to my lungs. “Great, have you brought presents?” he asked in childish impatience. “Fuuto, Aunt Akali isn’t your present bank, be more like your brother,” Sakura said, holding Wataru in her arms. 

I gave my sister my typical ‘I hate you’ look and turned on small Fuuto “Sure I did, I wouldn’t disappoint you.” I ruffled his hair and handed him a box covered in wrapping paper. While he was fighting the wrapping paper and tape my sister rolled her eyes and sighed. “You’re spoiling him. I and Masaomi are trying to keep them humble.” she shook her head. 

“You should know that kids love presents, right Wataru?” I handed the younger boy elephant a plushie. “Elephants aren’t pink Akali! How should I teach them something if you keep doing this?!” she clapped her hands in disbelief. “It’s a goddamn plushie! Grow up Sakura!” I growled. 

“Waw! A train set! Thank you auntie!!!” a small Fuuto ran up to me and hugged me around my waist as he wasn’t tall enough to reach higher. “You’re welcome, sweetie.” I kissed him on top of his head. “Where is your perfect Masaomi anyway?” I looked around, not seeing my perfect sister’s perfect husband. “Masaomi dear had to stay in the office longer. We will start when he arrives.” my mother sang, finishing the table set up. Typical, he can do anything and no one would even raise an eye.

The dinner was as boring as ever. Once a month we all meet for a meal and chit chat, some games, but it always ends in a fiasco as either my mother or my sister brings up my single life, which isn’t following the Japanese traditions, my looks that aren’t following the traditions, so what I have double pierced ears? Is that a problem? Yes, in the eyes of my perfect traditional family it is a huge problem as well as my hair, dyed honey blond, or my style. It is a problem that I, as a fashion designer of Sherill hill, am wearing their pieces that are, in my family eye’s, too revealing. Overall are a problem for them. 

Afterward, when Sakura left the boys in the guest room sleeping, we, adults, had a conversation over a glass of wine. “So, who has anything new?” My father started the conversation. “I almost finished the new line of clo-” I started by was rudely stopped by my sister “Masaomi successfully signed that contract I mentioned over the phone, isn’t he amazing?” she kissed his cheek. He just nodded in agreement, he rarely joins the conversation, as now and always, he is on his phone doing some business.

Though I always end up annoyed over this development. My sister is the one who talks and is listened to too, not that my parents don't love me, they do, but she is the one because she has a husband and kids, I’m the lonely wolf. “Would you shut the fuck up for once?!” I barked at her. 

Now you could have imagined the looks on my family's eyes, as I rarely cuss, only when really angry and that was one of the moments. I am super emotional, like show me a kitten and I cry, but that goes both ways, I easily get pissed. “Well if you have anything to add to the conversation, that someone would be interested in, I would let you talk,” she said, offended. 

“Excuse me?! I was just talking about my clothing line that bears MY NAME on it, that is selling worldwide wide and you say it isn’t interesting enough?!” I raised my voice at her. “Well maybe, if you’d have a family of your own or at least a partner, someone would listen to it.” she crossed her arms on her chest. “Oh really? Guess what! I do have a boyfriend!” I barked in a heated argument with my sister. 

“Or really? And what poor excuse of a man decided to pity your sorry emotionally ass my dear older sister?” She stood up and tried to look intimidating. I did the same, god bless the few centimeters I had on her as I looked down at her. 

“Sakkumi Kageyama, he treasures me and my happiness, not like your poor excuse of a husband, that only cares about his work!” My sister, still not believing me, chuckled. “Oh really? And does he live with you? Will he come to the next family dinner?” she kept pushing. “Yes, moving in tonight, and he will be there!” I barked back.


	4. Chapter 1 - part 4

Akali's POV

Now I did it… oh why don’t I think before acting? Oh dear, now I have to talk Kumi into moving in with me… Although he looked like he’d want that to happen the last time I was at the club and I do have a crush on him, but I don’t know… 

No one ever wanted to be with me, well besides the physical site… God blessed me with wider hips, a thin waist, and quite some breast volume, along with making me small and adorable with my barely 160cm. 

Ever since I blossomed, if you can call it that way, I was a target of horny teenagers who always asked me out and wanted only the sex and nothing more… I am a 25, almost 26 years old virgin who never even kissed a boy… 

I made my way to the club and Ukyo walked me to the free booth. Some other host walked in and smirked seductively “Welcome beautiful lady…” but I grabbed him by his tie, pulled him to my eyesight line, and frowned “Where is Kumi?! Send him here.” I growled at him. He nodded, intimidated by my outburst, and quickly walked away. 

Few minutes passed until his pink head finally made its way through curtains. “I’ve heard some tigress is waiting for me, but it’s only you, my kitten.” he gave me his typical charming smile and my anger disappeared faster than a drop of water on dessert. 

“When is your shift ending?” I asked him, picking up all the courage that has been lost since the moment his cobalt blue eyes found mine. “I was actually done for the night when you demanded me,” he said simply, still standing by the edge of the sofa. 

“Okay, I’m taking your offer, you’re my boy… my boyfr… fuck my partner from now on, I’m expecting you to move in by no later than tomorrow night.” I sighed and quickly pushed the words from my chest, so I could push the keys and small paper with the address into his hand and storm away from the club. 

Outside I leaned on my car, catching my breath, trying to slow down my heart. I just ordered my crush to move in, knowing very well he likes me, as he said it a few days ago… where have I pulled myself into?


End file.
